The Legend Ends
by Season Of Magic
Summary: With everything that happened to Odd Squad after the battle with Long Dian, its been decided that Second Life, the game of 99% realism is closing down in a year! What trouble can the most popular team get into in that time? We're about to find out. {placed before the sequel}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Half Prince is the work of Yu Wo. Any characters and things besides the plot are all owned by her.

_{-}_

Feng Lan wasn't your ordinary twenty year old university student. Nor was Ming Gui Wen your ordinary university professor.

In a game called Second Life, the before mentioned lived a life of a tranny, while the other, the life of a guy chasing love eccentric bard... Who was _straight_, mind you.

And they said game characters often represented your real self.

Ha!

Boy was whoever said that far away from the truth.

If anyone found out that the mighty Prince; the ever wanted, ever hot, ever _bishie_ of Second Life was indeed a girl in real life, hearts would be broken. Gui would probably rejoice, however

With the mess to cleanup that Long Dian had left, and still debating what to do about the game, the entire Odd Squad was sadly busier than usual.

A secret top meeting at the company's headquarters confirmed that the characters within the game, the "NPCs" were gaining self aware at a faster alarming rate than what they all had anticipated. However, after Long Dian was defeated and the Dictator Of Life regained control, the Non Playable Character's self awareness was at a steady rate that could possibly keep the game afloat for a few months. Everyone gave it a year, at most.

Long Shui Han, the one behind the Game Master character Lolidragon, and the daughter to the president of the company that made Second Life possible decided it was best to keep things as it was. According to her; "We have to avoid as much drama as we can and for that we have to act normal whilst we come up with a solution to this."

Yet she couldn't really say how they would keep the secret of the NPC's gaining self awareness. So it was then decided that Prince, (who was the game's official spokesperson anyways,) would deliver the details of what would become of Second Life in a year. Withdrawing much kept secret information of course.

Like the fact she was indeed a girl. Or had fought Long Dian and Dictator Of Life.

In the end, they had all made up some excuse; blaming it on the software and the like. Rumors started of course but nothing that wasn't fixed with Prince making appearances within the game and offering his most sincere apologies with a longing and distant gaze into the horizon.

By the third month, everything was almost going back to normal.

As normal as a game that would be discontinued in a few months, of course.

Prince hadn't been logging on as much as girls playing the game in hopes to see him would like, however, but besides that things in Second Life went back to a steady, normal pace.

_{-}_

Feng Lan, the one behind Prince, was currently in turmoil not because of the game but because of her homework.

With a sigh she decided she had wrecked her brain long enough and had closed her literature book, tossing her assignment away as if it was the plague.

"If I didn't need to pass the class, I would want nothing more than to throw my kitchen knifes into you." She glared at the book she had discarded and crossed her arms.

Now being free from the likes of studying and homework, she decided it was about time Prince made an appearance. It would serve as a distraction anyways. And she needed the practice. With that thought in mind she laid in her bed and put on her gaming helmet.

_{-}_

Regaining sense and slowly opening his eyes, Prince blinked and stared around. He forgot exactly where he had logged out from but when he saw he was in his room he sighed in relief.

No annoying fan girls. Good.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Scratch that.

The one thing he didn't need right now was his fanboy. And the reason he was so upset.

Putting his hand into a fist, he hit Gui's head and roundhouse kicked him at the same time. Once he was flat straight into the ground Prince nodded his approval and walked out his room.

"The nerve of him!" he had uttered out loud.

"PRINCEEEEEEE!" Gui had managed to recover faster than the blood elf had anticipated.

"What?" He replied, annoyed, as he fixed the bloody red tiara.

"Your highness looks the most radiant." Gui said with his eyes sparkling.

Prince sighed. "What level are you, Gui?" he asked curiously. "Don't make me lower it to two below the ones you are at the moment."

Gui's mouth quivered into a scowl. "I just thought..."

"Whatever you were thinking, you stupid bard," he pointed a hand at him, "stop." He flicked the bard's forehead.

"But I can't!" The ever non-composed Gui replied.

"It was probably nothing good. You deserve to be demoted not one, not two but three levels you, you, you," Prince was trying to find the right word. "You... Slave driver! Yes that's what you are."

"Slave driver?" Gui cocked his head to the side confusedly. "Your highness when have I ever...?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" And he huffed.

It was pointless and un-gaming etiquette to bring real life matters in to the game. With that in mind Prince ran to the place he thought the kitchen was at. He could use that place to think, and get something to eat as he was starving.

"Don't follow me!" He threatened, looking to the back of him at the bard, who was frozen in place. "That's an order."

"Yes, your highness..." Was Gui's ever sad reply. To him, Prince's words was law.

_{-}_

"It's not funny Lolidragon." Prince said as he bit into his sandwich.

The redheaded thief was chuckling to herself.

"Yes it is." She said as she leaned by the counter. She was eating some fruit. "It took you half an hour to find the kitchen. You're so uncoordinated, Lan." She snickered.

Prince glared. Lan? Why was she calling him Lan?

"Why are you calling me that?"

Lolidragon shrugged. "We all know who you are here so it's fine, isn't it? Saying Prince here and Prince there, left and right gets _sooooo_ boring!"

Prince flung a piece of tomato her way. "Well, stop it."

"You're grumpier than usual." Lolidragon commented.

"I'm so _stresseeeeeed_!" Prince uttered. "I came here to take a break but lately things are just getting worse."

"Okay, what happened. Fess up."

"Ish onnitufg chu Gui." Prince said, a his mouth full from a bite of his sandwich.

"Cute." Lolidragon muttered and rolled her eyes. "Now talk with an _empty_ mouth."

Prince swallowed, taking a gulp of water as well. "I said it's annoying to see Gui."

"When isn't it, for you?" Was the thief's eloquent and fast reply.

"Humph!" Prince crossed his arms.

Lolidragon grabbed a fruit and bit into it. "You two are always bickering." She stated. "And you're always threatening to lower his levels by two or so."

"It's not my fault he's so annoying!" Prince pouted.

"And it's also not his fault that he just happened to be his majesty's ever hot literature teacher too." Lolidragon snickered.

Stuffing his mouth, Prince didn't reply but simply fumed. He then sighed and walked away. "Thanks for nothing..."

Lolidragon shook her head. Those two, would be the death of her and everyone else in the castle. Now if they would just get together and make things easier for them...

"Like that would happen." Lolidragon uttered as she too walked out the kitchen and decided to see what trouble Prince would be getting up to today.

_{-}_

"And then, his majesty scolded me!"

Gui was still in tears and mumbling incoherent things around the castle, that Ugly Wolf couldn't take it anymore and decided to snatch him up and make him do some errands around the castle with him.

"That's pretty much your normal every day occurrence." Ugly Wolf couldn't help but state, a sweatdrop appearing at his forehead.

"And he called me a slave driver too!" Gui was bawling. "Me? A slave driver? Never!" He gasped.

Putting thought into it, Ugly Wolf said, "Perhaps he meant your other self..."

Gui blinked. What other self? It's basic knowledge that Second Life only gave you the chance to make one avatar and that was it.

By pretending to be a gay bard, he felt he was wasting his sole avatar choice. At least he thought so in the beginning. Not anymore.

With a sigh, Gui dropped to his knees and cried louder. "Why was his majesty the first person I saw that I wanted to play around with? But now it's not and everything is so confusing..._Waaaahh his majesty._.."

Ugly Wolf could only stare. And this was the 200 IQ professor that was his best friend in real life?

"There, there," with a pat on his back, he offered the bard a handkerchief. "Let's go find Prince, alright?"

"Why is Gui on the floor, and why are you looking for me, Ugly Wolf?"

At the voice of his beloved, Gui kind of cheered up a bit.

"His majesty!" Gui stood up and wiped away his tears, running up to Prince and opening his arms widely. Prince moved out of the way and Gui glomped the air.

"I asked something, Gui."

Ugly Wolf felt bad for the bard. Kind of.

"We're looking for you so Gui can cheer up."

Lolidragon deciding not to come out of her hiding spot yet and staring at the three in the hallway, pursed her lips, deep in thought. She was wondering what she should even do.

Using her fast running skills, she purposely ran into Gui and Prince, knocking them together in the process. Gui was now on top of Prince. "Whoops!" She stated, as if she hadn't meant to do it.

Prince was glaring daggers. If looks alone could kill, Lolidragon would be dead. Luckily she was not the type to be intimidated so easily.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Lolidragon?" Ugly Wolf tried not to smirk as he noted Gui's blushing face and Prince's flustered one as well.

"Ugly Wolf!" Lolidragon chirped happily. She ignored the two she had made fall. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"May I inquire as to what for?"

"There is a bit of a problem about the castle I need to discuss with you." The thief's facial expression looked surprised, happy and the like, but the message she was trying to relay to the Priest was; _come with me this instant or else! Ask anything and you're screwed!_

Ugly Wolf, being the perceptive person he was, caught on pretty quick.

"Well, good luck you two." Ugly Wolf waved his goodbye and silently followed the thief, not even sure where she was taking him to.

After all the confusion and staring at the now empty hallway, Prince was the first to react. "Gui, you can get up anytime now!" His patience was running thin. Getting even thinner by every passing second.

_This sooooooo goes into the beyond personal space level!_ Prince's mind was screaming at him.

Regaining most of his composure, Gui rolled to the side and Prince heaved a sigh of relief. With a puff of his cheeks, all he yelled was; "You will pay for this, Lolidragon!" Then glanced at Gui. "And you... You will be demoted one level!"

"Your highness!" Gui wailed. "This isn't even my fault. It's not fair."

Prince stood up and brushed invisible dirt from his clothes. The floors of the castle were always kept clean. "Do you want me to make it five?"

"No..." Gui pouted.

"Then be quiet and follow me." Prince fixed his tiara and using his cold demeanor facade, angrily stormed through the hallways in search of the thief that had left no less than five minutes ago.

_No one embarrasses the Blood Elf and gets away with it!_

_{~}_

_**Season Of Magic: Hi! So, I was asked if I was ever going to write a fanfiction for this series. I'm here, thinking "Whatttt! Pfttt you're crazy!" Then I realized I love the series so much that I have re-read the Light Novel so many more times than I could count! So I was just like; "Meh why not?" And came up with this little plot.**_

_**I am in the middle of HUGELY editing all my other stories, (from Card Captor to Inuyasha to Pokemon,) that I have written over the years. This is just a little side project. And it's my first Half Prince fanfic, please go easy on me!**_

_**If anyone is wondering who got me to writing this, thank Anonymess, I got the courage to write this fanfic because of her. CHECK OUT HER STORIES YO! *flails***_

_**Rai out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Half Prince doesn't belong to me, I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own. Also please excuse the short chapter, I promise things will pick up soon. I also have to go back and edit a few things in the first chapter. _

_New chapter starts now, GO! _

_**[-]** _

With a sigh, Prince sat in the throne room looking quite bored.

"Do I have to?" He whined, as he stared at the papers in his hand and fidgeted in his seat. He still had yet to find out where Ugly Wolf and Lolidragon had disappeared to, and much to his chagrin, had been summoned by Yu Lian right after the two ran off.

As a precaution, Gui had been taken elsewhere by Kenshin so he would not disturb Prince while he was doing whatever it was they had made him do.

Apparently there really had been some concern and fuss running around the castle, and it was his duty as commander and owner of the land to fix whatever was wrong.

"I don't see why you don't deal with this yourself," Prince had muttered to Yu Lian, "you are the one in charge of the department."

"Would it kill you to worry about the state of your continent for once, your 'highness'?" Yu Lian looked stressed and with a huff, had simply handed even more papers to the person they had named ruler simply by name. "Sign here and here and here... Skip this page then sign in the back."

Grabbing a pen, Prince scribbled his signature in a sloppy way, hoping to be done as soon as possible so he could get back to his search.

Yu Lian took the papers and revised them. "I guess this will do."

Prince grinned and stood up from his seat. "Am I free to leave then?" He asked.

"Tsk-tsk!" Yu Lian motioned to him to remain seated. "We are now holding a meeting with your fellow continent residents."

Prince wailed and crossed his arms. "Why can't we do this later? I have things to do!" Yu Lian simply glared at him and with resignation, Prince shut up.

_Might as well get this over with_ He thought.

_{-}_

Babysitting a genius with an IQ of 200, who turned into nothing less than a sulking child that was denied his favorite toy when nowhere near Prince was not in Kenshin's idea of a way to spend his day.

Giving the bard a bowl of strawberries, he sat down with him in the kitchen counter.

"His highness!" Gui wailed. "I want to see his royal highness."

"You will be able to see him when he is done with his duties." Kenshin replied in a stoic voice.

"But I want to see him now!"

"Eat your snack first."

Grumbling, the bard took a few strawberries and ate them silently. In his head, however, he was fuming and completely upset about the turn of events.

_{-}_

At one of the top balconies in the castle, Prince was there along with security and a grumpy Yu Lian who was staring at him, as if waiting for him to mess up to chastise him. With a huff, he calmly walked to the railing and raised his hands toward the continent he ruled over. As if talking not just to them, but the entire game in general, he plastered on his usual smile.

The fangirls were all falling for it, cheering and whistling and yelling was heard all over the ground floor, everyone waiting enthusiastically to hear what their lord had to say.

"My fellow comrades, I come to you today not as a ruler but as a person who shares the same sentiments as you about Second Life. This is why I want us to make the most of the time we have at hand and create memories that will last a lifetime!" He placed his hands down and sat back at his throne chair, which had been brought out to the balcony. "I will let you in on a little secret that for the last few weeks, we have been preparing something extravagant for all of you. That is the reason why you have not seen much of the Odd Squad after the announcement that our beloved game would close down soon." He sighed and placed his hands to his cheeks. "And here we have been receiving nothing but complains from all of you. How many was it again, Yu Lian?"

"About one thousand or so... That we have counted at least, your highness. There are probably more by now." The wizard replied.

Prince gasped. "A thousand?" He stared out to his city, looking sad. "You guys have little faith in us, it seems. Well, no matter, because we will prove you wrong." He stood up from his seat and messing with his tiara he waved his free hand to the touch-screen monitor and let it be shown to everyone. "If you could wait until we can tell you the surprise we're working on I would appreciate it a lot. Until then, I can tell you that it might involve our band."

Pictures of Odd Squad during their band's tour was shown in the monitor, the fans went crazy for it and there had been nothing but ruckus.

With his trademark smirk, Prince rested his arms in the balcony. "Intrigued?"

_{-}_

Amongst the rowdy crowd, stood Lolidragon with a hoodie to cover her, her arms were crossed, and a smirk was present in her lips.

This had been her idea, and it was a damned good one if she said so herself. What better way to reassure the people than to get Prince to give one of his speeches and get everyone worked up?

While it had been a lie that they had been working on anything for the past months except recovering and trying to live their life to the fullest, it had occurred to her that maybe it was time they did something for everyone after all.

When the speech was over, she maneuvered her way through the crowd and went back into the castle to find Ugly Wolf and complete the last of their plans.

Whistling a tune, she took her sweet time heading towards the throne room, where Yu Lian would most than likely take Prince after the speech.

_If that idiot doesn't manage to worm his way past her and the security. Nothing was ever taken serious by him, after all _Lolidragon thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I will re-read it, Half Prince doesn't and won't ever belong to me, I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own. Also please excuse the short chapter... Again! I promised things would pick up sooner but I am still not able to fulfill that promise. I also have to go back and edit a few things in this chapter and other chapters._

_I'm excited because I FINALLY HAVE A WORKING COMPUTER YOU GUYS AHH! I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I finished it though and I'm not in my comp typing this up so... I cannot promise you it's a perfect chapter (some errors in geography and names and monetary value might be errored too... Whoops! It's six in the morning guys, I'LL GO BACK TO FIX IT LATER I PROMISE) nor any plot but... Well, we get to see into the stressful life of being rulers. Yay for making them live in nothing but pure agony and hilarious situations. This chapter and the last seem kind of familiar to me, as I had similar thoughts running through my mind as I wrote this._

_Update; it is now seven thirty and I added a little bit more. I was going to leave it at when Prince was in the South Continent and Sunshine sneezes... Then stuff happened and my fingers kept typing. AWAY WE GOOOOOOO!_

_Update; it is now eight am and I have fixed the coin monetary value. (what the heck is a Gald anyways?) aaaaand its now eight thirty and I ended up writing a little bit more. Enjoy!_

_Notes; aside from errors and stuff, please review (kindly, of course) and let me know your thoughts, writers need to feed their ego. Feed my ego, feeeeeeeeeeeed it! ... I haven't slept at all since yesterday. Either I'm hyper or I'm drunk off tiredness. __  
_

_New chapter starts now, GO!_

_**[-]**_

After Prince and the Odd Squad had made the announcement of a festival of sorts, Second Life was in a uproar. Everyone was anxious and couldn't wait to see just how the ever famous "guild" would throw a event of this magnitude.

"It seems highly impossible," a couple of the spectators had whispered to one another, "how can they possibly think to pull it off?"

Choruses of; "I know right?" And "Yeah, there is just no way."

A few others were stating positive things such as; "Hey! This is Odd Squad and The Blood Elf we're talking about!", "Yeah! If anyone can bring this game out with a boom, it's them!"

To say that this might bring turmoil and chaos was putting it lightly, and Lolidragon, who was around the crowd to see everything unfold, snickered to herself as she walked towards the castle.

Whistling a tune to herself, she was calculating just how they would placate the crowd in the following weeks. She wasn't the brains of the group for nothing... Or so she liked to think, at least.

The thief wrapped her cloak around herself tighter and fished out the card that would allow her entrance to the castle via one of the many secret passages.

After getting inside and securing that no pesky guards would bother her, she went in search of Wolf, who would be the strategist in all of this if they wanted to really give it the best they could.

_{-}_

"These blueprints are all wrong!" Yu Lian was absolutely livid as she noticed just how much everything would cost them. She then went over the other lists given to her. "If you want me to accept the idea of this booth, then suggest something that would use good materials but cheaper costs." As she got to Artic Fox's price list, she was fuming. "I assume you realize by now that what you're asking for... is not theoretically possible, right, Fox!?"

"Hey, I'm bringing in the equipment for entertainment here. And my time and efforts, are costly."

"A simple guitar does not possibly cost 100,000 coins."

"This one is encrusted in red rubies," Fox reminded her, "jewels of which our dear Prince is known for using. May I bring up the Blood Tiara?"

"The Blood Tiara isn't encrusted with..." She grumbled and just waved him away. "I don't have time for this."

"Sounds like you need some help." Lolidragon walked into the room and glared at Fox. "Stop trying to put our financial advisor into a state of shock would you? It's too early for it."

Fox raised his hands and walked away. "Fine, fine, I'll be back later."

Lolidragon laughed as she sat down in a swirly chair and wheeled herself into the adjacent desk next to Yu Lian's. "What can I help with?" She asked as she grabbed a notepad and a pen.

Yu Lian sighed and rested her head in the table. "And this is just the first day..." She glanced up to the thief. "Will you really help me?"

Lolidragon nodded. "I am not the president's daughter just for show, you know. I can do some basic math, it's the complex stuff I hate." She waved her hand and twirled the pen. "Where do I start?"

"You're a lifesaver!" By now, she was looking at the thief with great admiration and glee.

"Yeah, yeah," Lolidragon snickered. "You can thank me later by giving me some money from the castle's capital to go to that expensive restaurant in Star City."

Yu Lian simply sighed. _Of course she wouldn't be doing this for free_.

_{-}_

"In the name of love, Doll will punish you!" Making her signature pose, the necromancer hopped into the stage and twirled around. "I can't really hear myself. The microphone needs some minor adjustments."

"Thanks for helping us with this Doll. The faster we get this done, the better. And Prince is nowhere to be found as usual." The technical crew which consisted of mostly Dark Emperor's members and one Kenshin, all stood around fixing things, changing up the lights and upping/downgrading system updates for the equipment.

"Alright, this should do it for today, you're done, Doll." Wicked gave her a thumbs up. "Once again, thanks."

"Doll is happy to help out." She sat down at the edge of the stage and dangling her feet, took out a sleeping meatbun from her pouch who yawned cutely and opened its eyes towards the Necromancer.

"Doll done with work?" He hopped around her arms and awaited her reply, when she nodded, he simply opened his mouth. "Meatbun hungry." Doll giggled and took out her lunch box from her pouch, which really did not catch anyone by surprise that it mostly contained about half of its capacity in meat buns, the other half was vegetables and some rice.

_{-}_

As he walked around a forest of some kind, Prince kicked a pebble to the side and mumbled about something or other which held no real importance. What mattered, however, was how he had gotten to where he was.

Despite trying to get some changes done for the last remaining months, Second Life still had kept the rules that, _one_; no communication was allowed between continents, at all. Period. And_two_; to travel between continents, you had to pay a whooping 5,000 crystal coins payment one way to and one way back.

Not everyone could easily afford to fish out 10,000 crystal coins, so how had Prince who despite being the ruler of his own continent, had little to no money to his name, managed to get to the South Continent, where he currently was at?

Prince laughed to himself at his ingenious idea of borrowing Sunshine's carpet before he gave his speech to the players and was smirking to himself as he enjoyed his leisure and stress free walk. "Thank you, whoever idea it was to give Artificial Intelligence Sunshine that magic carpet, thank you. And good job to me, for borrowing it and sneaking out." As Prince was hopping around happily... somewhere in the Central Continent, Sunshine and Lolidragon sneezed.

_{-}_

"Professor Gui, professor Gui!"

The afternoon class of Ming Gui Wen was certainly ecstatic and why wouldn't they be? It was no secret that their teacher was one of the members of Infinite City's very own Odd Squad. If they wanted information on the what-happs of the city, who better to ask than someone in the know?

Gui clapped his hands and hushed everyone, ushering them to take their seats. "You may each ask me a question," he compromised, "but only after class is finished. We have a lot to cover today, and rather than gossiping about where Prince has disappeared to..." His eyes quickly and subtly darted to Feng Lan, who had until now been attempting not to fall asleep but failing. "We have a pop-quiz!"

The students groaned and the yells of outrage reached Lan's tired hearing. "Quiz?" Gui tried not to smirk.

"Yes, a quiz," he nodded. "One that if you did the required reading, shouldn't be too hard for you. Best of luck, here's to hoping you all studied and didn't spend all your free time dallying around Second Life."

Feng Lan pouted and crossed her arms. Of course she hadn't done the reading! She had been immersed in Second Life, exploring the Southern Continent and being amazed at how much training Prince could get done when he was by himself and players weren't all trying to hog the good hunting spots. It had been told that the southern continent was full of deep forests and hard-to-kill monsters and so far, the rumors were true. Almost as true as the fact that it was a hard area to get into in general.

With a loud thud, Feng Lan had been shaken off her thoughts and her face had been met with the stern gaze of Gui, who had placed her copy of the test in her desk. "If you would wake up from your daydreams, Ms Lan, we can start the quiz." Lan's twin brother, Yang Ming, snickered and pointed to his sister in mockery.

_So much for being Teacher's Pet. Darn, he must be really angry at Prince._

_{-}_

"The idiot!" Lolidragon balled her fists and heaved a sigh. "Just how much trouble does_she_ plan on putting us through?"

The thief tried to calm down but couldn't, simply because she found no logic to the disappearance of Prince, who never failed to disappoint in doing things the unconventional way.

"And you're sure he didn't take any boats?" Yu Lian bit her lips as she kept making calls. "Ahuh. Ahuh. Yeah, he only had like 500 coins in total, last time I checked. Alright, love you too Wolf, keep me posted." She rested her face at the desk. "I'm getting a headache. What's the status on your side?"

"Kenshin was working with Wicked on the stage and he said he hasn't seen Sunshine since yesterday," Lolidragon confirmed.

Yu Lian rubbed her head. "If he didn't get on any boat, Sunshine's carpet is the only other plausible explanation. And let me remind you that Prince is _broke_," she recited what she had told Wolf, "it's to ensure he doesn't do things like this."

"Lan is going to class though, right?" The thief asked.

At the opportunity to gossip, the wizard perked up a bit. "Get this," she said with glee, "Gui is _sooooo_ pissed off, he apparently gave the class a surprise quiz because he knew that she had probably spent the entire night playing and hadn't likely done the reading!"

Lolidragon spit out the drink she was currently sipping. "You're kidding!" She managed to squeak out when she had regained enough composure.

"I'm not." Yu Lian stated. "Wolf told me himself. You know he works with Gui at the school."

Lolidragon couldn't stop laughing, and managed to not only choke for the second time, but to also fall off her chair. Somehow, Yu Lian had also managed to roll over from the desk and was wiping tears from her eyes.

"We're dealing with idiots." Lolidragon said. "Idiots. The lot of them."

"Says the thief who fell off the chair."

"We're all idiots." Lolidragon concluded. "How else do we all make up Odd Squad then?"

_{-}_

"Alright class, I am going to be returning your quiz from yesterday!" Gui was in higher spirits, it seemed. Either something good happened... Or the class was doomed. They all gulped and glanced at each other, hoping it was something good and not bad.

One by one, Gui passed the tests to the students, alphabetically so he could savor the moment when he gave _her_ the results.

"Feng Lan," he stated as he went to her aisle and with a unconcerned look, simply said, "Please see me after class."

With big, bold, red letters, he had printed a _**'F for failing and P for procrastinating you little princess'**_

Feng Lan simply gawked and stuffed the test into a folder. Yang Ming immediately did the same to his. She stared at her brother as if to say; _And you were mocking me? You didn't study either you jerk!_

Yang Ming held up his notebook, where in dark blue ink he had written the letter D. "Still passing," he mouthed.

_{-}_

"You promised!" She was screaming at him. "You promised we'd keep them separate, so why am I in trouble!?"

"I admit that I am concerned both as a bard in love and a teacher," Gui stated, "but I'm a teacher first and this," he pointed to the copy he had made of her test. "This worries me."

"So I miss _one_ class reading assignment because I was playing the game," Feng Lan shrugged, "sue me."

"I don't want one of my best students to start failing because of a game." He pointed out.

Okay maybe he had lashed out a bit too much, Second Life wasn't just a game it had become just that, a second life for him but really, he was getting worried.

"You're just upset that you have no idea where Prince is!" Feng Lan sighed. "And that is not fair for you to be taking it out on the class." She raised a eyebrow. "A pop-quiz, just to fail me and get to talk to me, _really_? And don't get me started on barely passing my brother. He was as absorbed into the game as me. I'm not telling you where _he_ is."

"Lan..."

"Are we done? I have to go now. See you tomorrow, _professor_." She bitterly emphasized on the word. She then took the copy of her test from his hand and tore it into little pieces. "Also, it's not 'princess' it's _Prince_."

_{~}_

_Ooohhhhh DRAMA! Gaaaaaasp! Leaving it here cause it's such a intriguing little cliffy. Waaah so intense! Will Fen Lan patch things up with her teacher? Why were they yelling at each other their identities back and forth? Will Guillastes ever see Prince? Find out next time, on... THE LEGEND ENDS! *cheer cheer*_


	4. Our Sibling Bond

_Disclaimer: Half Prince still doesn't belong to me, if it did, Anonymess's fantastic work, 'Second Generation' would be made into an official 1/2 Prince "three-quel" that it deserves and I would be getting a lot of reviews for this fic. Until then, one can dream. _

_Another update! All in under 24 hours and I'm impressed with myself. Why!? Because chapter 67 of the Manhua was released earlier today and I was left so emotional. Usually they update in like, MONTHS, between chapters and they didn't this time so I'm like, okay! I'll work hard to update this fic myself too. So, this was born._

_I don't know myself what I wanted to go for, but I guess I imagined the brother-sister bond Feng Lan and Feng Yang share. Also the gaming Lan does to "train" for Second Life and I then based it off that and this happened. When you get to that part, imagine as you will whatever game you'd like. I was attempting a Street Fighter kind of thing. Damn I think I messed it up. But this is certainly a cute Yang and Lan centered chapter and just light and fluffy. DIE FROM THE FLUFF, DIE! _

_If I were you guys, I'd count this as a miracle and hope that the next update isn't in a year lol_

_Additional note; Am sorry for any errors and name typos. I really don't know what spelling to use half the time, so I go with whatever I think is best. I hope you understand. _

_**New chapter, starts now, GO! **_

_**[-]**_

It had been three days since Prince's real life self had lashed back at her teacher and in the game, the elf had yet not wanted to return to the city. So he had decided to do some training now that he was alone in a vast, open place. Maybe he could even reach level a hundred before the game closed in a couple of months.

"Talk about setting goals for myself," He muttered and with a quick, swift motion, Prince proceeded to raise his Dao and swing. His swings were wildly aimed at the poor shrubs, grass, weeds, heck, even the poor bunnies hopping by got attacked once or twice in the process. So, to say that the number one player of Second Life was pissed off, was putting it lightly. "Take that, and that, and maybe some of this too!"

Without a care, he kept swinging until he nearly ran out of stamina and mana. Who would even be around these parts of the ever literal neck of the woods anyways? Only he, for he was undoubtedly a self-proclaimed idiot.

Hours and hours passed by and as quickly as the sun had risen earlier in the morning, the sun had now begun to set. He finally placed down the sword and decided to rest. His hands hurt, all this thinking would drive him insane, and if he keep practicing in the state he was in, things would end up looking ugly.

Reaching into the storage pouch, his hand grabbed emptiness. Or air, if you wanted to be realistic.

_That can't be!_ He thought. I_ made sure to pack enough_ _food for a week._

Surely the storage was malfunctioning? A bug of sorts?

He tried again. One more time. Two times. By the fifth try he had sighed and given up. He had remembered that most of his food supply had been depleted by his own gluttonous pet a few days prior.

_Guess it's time to go home..._

_{-}_

Lolidragon paced around impatiently.

"How hard can it possibly be to find one obnoxious, goddamn, loud mouthed elf?"

Wolf rubbed his tired eyes and shrugged. "We've been trying our best, but not even Wicked or Feng Wu Qing wanted to say anything about his whereabouts."

"Did it occur to you that maybe we just don't know either?" Feng Wu plopped down into a chair and resting his arms in the table stared into the monitor. Grabbing the keyboard he started up the system and beckoned for the Dictator Of Life. "Five days, huh? I give Prince two more days and that's my bet. How long was he gone last time?"

"Well... This is Prince we're talking about. The trip to and from Eastern Continent from Central takes about six days, and it took him like ten to get back?" Wolf stated. "But we don't know where he went so I can't really say or estimate when he'll return."

"I thought it had taken him twelve?" Phoenix said as she and Fair Sky joined in the conversation. They sat down and quickly grabbed a pen, paper and got ready to jot down everything they thought would help.

Everyone shrugged and decided to nod in agreement. Maybe it had taken Prince that long after all.

"Ten days, twelve days, two weeks," Feng Wu shook his head. "Let's just say that he's like this and won't likely ever change. Seriously, he has a country to run and he goes missing."

"We've been dealing with this since we met him," Lolidragon stated. "To say that we wouldn't have expected this from him is like saying you people don't expect me to steal something."

Yu Lian threw Lolidragon a pen and scolded her. "Yeah, yeah, just get back to work. Are you sure you can't hack into his log-in files?"

Lolidragon grabbed the pen and shrugged. "If Wicked and Artic Fox say they couldn't, what makes you think I would be able to? I'm the president's daughter, not a professional hacker."

Feng Wu Qing snickered. "So basically you are useless."

She pouted. "Hey! Take that back!"

Feng Wu Qing stuck his tongue out and then went back to the screen. "It seems Dictator Of Life hasn't still been able to locate any trace of his." He said, ignoring the thief.

Fair Sky pursed her lips. "You would think Sunshine's carpet would have been spotted somewhere between here and whatever direction he flew off to."

"Everyone was too preoccupied with the speech and then dealing with that crowd was terrible." Wolf said. "Of course we wouldn't have noticed anything was off until Sunshine himself mentioned he had been ask by Prince to lend him his carpet."

"The mere fact that Sunshine just handed it over just like that is what worries me the most." Fair Sky said.

"To everyone he and Kenshin are basically like pets for Prince," Wolf piped in, "they have to do what he says most of the time."

Feng Wu Qing swirled his chair away from the monitor and stood up. "This is getting us nowhere so I'm going to grab a drink and something to eat. Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good." Fairsky said, "Same," was the reply of Wolf and Lolidragon. Phoenix waved her hand and Yu Lian shook her head.

"Alright then. Be back in a bit," he walked away from the main room. "Don't bring the castle down now."

"Har-har very funny." Was Lolidragon's reply.

He smirked and his footsteps got further away. As he walked through the empty corridors, his thoughts drifted to thoughts of what his idiotic tranny of a sister was up to in the game. _If Prince doesn't show up by the end of this week, I'm making Fen Lan cook me more food each day as punishment! _All that was going through his mind was the training he could have been doing at this moment.

When he finally reached the kitchen, the sight that greeted him was quite a surprise and he was simply left mouth agape. The person was cloaked, but even without staring at the hoodie'd figure's eyes, the way they were eating everything in sight was a dead giveaway.

_{-}_

"I would ask for you to explain to me how you managed to sneak inside the castle without anyone realizing you got back," Feng Wu Qing started, "but you look like a hungry wolf so I'll just let this be for now. You owe me one." He leaned his body to the counter and reached to grab one of the snacks that the hunger eyes elf didn't seem to have his sight on.

"I'm simply here to refill my stock and eat something, then I'm leaving again," Prince said between bites. "If you rat on me, remember that I know where you live. _I_ cook for _you_. Do not bite the hand that feeds your lazy self."

Feng Wu Qin looked left and right, to make sure they were completely alone. "Feng Lan feeds my off-game self," he reminded the elf, "you are simply a tranny." He grabbed a soda from the fridge and a few more snacks. "If you're leaving again, go do so already before I change my mind to let you go. Where are you headed anyways?"

Prince smirked and gave Feng Wu Qing his usual cold stare. "That's for me to know, and you guys to not find out. I'll be back in a few more days, don't worry. Just know that by the time I return, I'll be stronger than ever and kicking butt!" He then placed back his hoodie and pat him on the back, as he walked out he couldn't help but also mention, "Oh, yeah, I'm still higher leveled than you regardless soooo, _good luck_. You'll need it."

Feng Wu Qing balled his fist and stuck his tongue out. Tranny or not, his sister got on his nerves whether it was in-game or out-of, and no matter how famous he/she was in Second Life, their competitive side always shone through.

"Bring it! But don't cry when you lose to me!" He yelled from the kitchen's door. The last thing he heard was the elf's laugh. Whether that meant he had accepted the challenge or not, wasn't clear to the warrior but he was determined now.

_{-}_

Feng Lan took off her gaming helmet and breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken her an hour just to get as far away from the castle to a safe point where she wouldn't be able to get detected by any of the Odd Squad.

Flying in a magical carpet wasn't as fun as she had originally thought and she failed to see what the people behind silly fairy tales saw in them. They were hard to maneuver and keep in a position that would make stopping it easy if any situation arose.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, she glanced to the clock and got out of bed. Was her brother still in the game? Feng Yang would have most likely been fired up by Prince's words and if anything, he was out training to attempt to get a level or two via monster grinding for the night.

_Might as well cook the idiot something so he doesn't starve, and then maybe play a fighter game._

"Ahhhh, I'm feeling like after all that running and exercise Prince did, I need a break from Second Life," she said as she walked to the kitchen.

_{-} _

"_Spinning heel kick!_" Feng Lan was situated in front of the television, a old gaming system hooked up and a bowl of popcorn to her side. She didn't care if she was being loud but this stage was annoying her and button smashing wasn't doing the trick. "_Inferno Slash! Inferno Slash! Haaaaaa!_" She was getting too much into it, it seemed. "Come on you can dodge it! Jump. Jump you stupid pixilated avatar!"

Half an hour later, Feng Yang walked into the living room to the screams of his sister, and grabbing the food she had made for him, sat down in the couch to watch her play... Whatever it was. He was clearly amused.

"You're doing the creepy 'yelling at the television' thing again, Lan." Was his way of letting his sister know he was there. She had been too immersed into the game. Figures.

"Shut up, Yang! I'm training here. Don't make me lose." She quickly glanced his way then went back to the game. "Alright, I can do this! _Blazing Inferno!_"

In big, black bold letters, the words **YOU LOSE! **Appeared.

Feng Yang snickered."Looks like you don't have it after all."

Fen Lan threw some popcorn at her brother and puffed her cheeks. "You try then."

"I, unlike you, am going to go do some homework now. I don't want professor Gui to quiz us randomly again and then fail like someone I know." He finished eating his food and then took the plates to the sink and headed for the stairs. "Have fun losing, sister."

"You little!" Feng Lan stood up and chased after him. "I'm going to go do my homework too."

"Great. Tell me the answer to pages twenty five through thirty then. I'm counting on you."

When they reached the top of the stairs, she jumped on him. "Do it yourself you lazy brother! Hmph!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Half Prince is the work of Yu Wo. Any characters and things besides the plot are all owned by her.

_Notes; DAMN! I am on a roll with these updates aren't I? Go Rai, go Rai, go Rai, go go go! Ahem! Well... What can I say? Now that I know the end of the Manhua is closer... I'm on a Half Prince express train to feels. And the hyper kind._

_ So, the advice for this chapter is as usual. No real plot evidence just more progress into the daily lives of Odd Squad and Feng Lan's school life. Why? Because WE DIDNT SEE ENOUGH OF IT ON THE LIGHT NOVEL THAT'S WHY... Ahem. I mean, of course we need to focus on the fantasy aspect and the game blah blah blah but I think its interesting to see how their lives are all changing and this fanfic is about that. What happened in between the next-to-last chapter of the light volume 8, to the last chapter where its like years later. There's a gap there... AND I INTEND TO FILL IT! _

_Ahem. I need to stop writing/updating these chapters so late at night. _

_Anyways... Enjoy and review. Your constant support and interest is what's mainly keeping me writing and bringing these updates out so fast. Again, I apologize for lack of plot progress. _

_Warning; I do not recall if there are any "hybrid" monsters or the amount of time it takes them to respawn. Or if the pattern changes via factors or sorts. I'm winging this so for the sake of this story, let's say it does. IT DOES OKAY! Rai knows best. (Noooo I don't, I really don't.) _

**_{-}_**

"Hey guys..." Prince said as he walked into the castle's main control room, a week later. "I'm back?"

To say that Infinite City's very own Odd Squad wasn't in a uproar was the least.

"Where have you been, mister!?" Lolidragon was the first one to respond, as she was the first who had gotten over the shock of seeing their leader for the first time in over twelve days.

"Your highness!" Gui was wailing and quickly stood up, running over to the elf whom he fawned over as usual.

"Took you a while," Wolf replied, "don't tell me you got lost again?"

"Doll is happy to see you are well!" The necromancer quickly stated. "Meatbun however, has missed you a lot."

"How much is this disappearance of yours going to cost us this time, Prince?" Yu Lian asked, worried not over their leader, but their financial state. "We really don't have time for this."

"Well... Hello to you too." The elf crossed his arms as he stared down to his legs, whom the bard had attached himself to. "Get off me Gui!" He shook his legs, trying to swat the bard away so he could kick him. Really, it hasn't even been a minute since his return and everyone was already fussing over everything.

When he managed to get the bard off him, he sat down and pulled a big bag out full of various gems and other weird items that he placed in the table. Lolidragon and Yu Lian's face instantly light up and went to check it out.

"Whoa!" The thief exclaimed happily. "Aren't these the rare amber-like gems that only can be found in the Southern Continent? If I am recalling correctly, they are really valuable and worth a fortune! How did you...?"

Prince smirked. "Who do you think I am?"

"She's right. Five of these are worth enough to keep us afloat a week," Yu Lian's face was glowing. "There is enough here to cover the expenses for the festival without us having to worry."

"Wait, wait, wait," Feng Wu Qing barged into the room. "You're saying that Prince here was in the Southern Continent? I heard that place was hardly accessible."

"Mhm!" Prince nodded his head. "I had to take down all these monsters I had never even seen in the game before and man were they tough. Each kill gave me very little EXP."

"The beast/dragon hybrid." Wolf explained. "It's a legendary monster who breathes fire and can fly. I'm surprised you survived to tell the tale, Prince."

"Wasn't easy, I'm telling you." Prince inhaled and shuddered at the memories of his training. "But it was worth it. My dao is a little stronger now, as am I."

"How many levels did you increase by?" Feng Wu Qing asked, "Or don't tell me that you couldn't keep that promise of yours."

"If you must know," Prince stood up and pointed his fingers at the warrior, "those things were not easy to kill or gain EXP from. I only managed to level up by six."

Everyone stared at the two confusedly.

"Errmmm... What's going on?" Lolidragon asked. "Did we miss something."

Feng Wu Qing shook his head. "Sibling rivalry," he said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Only you two would be making weird bets off-game that affect you in-game..." Lolidragon sighed.

Feng Wu Qing laughed. "It's not my fault he's so easy to poke fun at," then he sighed. "Darn I lost. I only leveled up by three." At the statement Prince did a victory dance.

"Ahuh! Who rocks? I do, I do!"

"If you would stop that," Feng Wu Qing couldn't help but retort, "I think we all would appreciate it."

"I enjoy seeing his highness so happy." Gui said.

"Only you," Feng Wu Qing stated back. "Weirdoes, the lot of you."

Doll blinked and stared confused. "Doll is still wondering what is going on. Prince-gege, will you take Meatbun back?"

Prince stared at the necromancer. "Hmmm. Probably. I want to go eat something first."

"Doll will accompany Prince-gege and tell him all about the adventures Meatbun has had in all this time."

Lolidragon walked to the door and closed it. "No one is leaving here until Prince tells us everything he did in his little trip." She said menacingly.

Doll hid behind Prince. "Doll hates when Lolidragon gets like this." Prince quietly petted the girl's head.

"It'll be okay, Doll." He smiled at her. "Don't you want to hear the awesome story about a skeleton I defeated in the name of justice?"

"Doll wants to!" She replied happily, and stepped out of where she was hiding behind Prince's back, to go sit at the table.

Prince sighed and walked back with her. "Let's get this over with quickly, I'm hungry and want to sleep."

_{-}_

"So, they respawn every half hour to forty five minutes?" Wolf was very intrigued about the hybrid's pattern and manner of dropping items.

Prince ate a loaf of bread and nodded. "Depending on the kind of item they dropped, was what kind of colored beast would respawn after them."

"And of course, you didn't really take note of it you just picked what ever they dropped and waited for them to respawn without a single care." Lolidragon could only stare amazed.

This was the leader of Odd Squad, who had only skimmed through the guide and without their help, would surely fail at mostly everything in-game. How he possibly survived nearly two weeks without dropping to level one was beyond them.

Prince rested his head on the table and sighed. "Man am I glad to be back."

"Sunshine is too," Feng Wu Qing said. "I saw him take Fair Sky on a carpet ride."

"I have to properly apologize to Sunshine later." Prince stated as he yawned. "Can I go now? I want to take a nap. I'm exhausted."

Yu Lian placed what seemed to be a mountain stacked pile of papers in the desk and shook her head at Prince. "You're not getting off the hook from paperwork so easily."

_Demons, that's what you all are. Demons!_ Prince's head was screaming. He sighed and grabbed a pen.

"If I must."

_{-}_

Finally gotten the okay to get offline, after what seemed like a entire lifetime, Feng Lan took off her gaming helmet and rubbed her eyes. "These all nighters are taking their toll on me."

Feng Yang Ming poked his head into the room. "Sis, make me something to eat."

"When will you learn to cook yourself you lazy brother? I can't do everything for you forever!"

"Tsk-tsk. Is this the way to talk to someone whom you owe for not ratting you out on two occasions? I think _nooooot_."

"You lazy, manipulative, blackmailing jerk." Feng Lan was driving him out of her room. "At least let me take a nap first."

"I'm hungry." He whined.

"Either you wait or starve. Your choice."

_Who says sisters can't be manipulative too? Feng Lan; 1_. As she closed the door to her room and locked it to take her nap, inwardly, she was doing a victory dance.

Feng Lan had been so exhausted that the nap turned into her sleeping the entire night. It was rumored that the screams and death threats at the Lan household increased from that day forward.

_{-}_

The class of twenty six year old literature professor Ming Gui Wen was in a crazy frenzy that upcoming week.

"I heard that Prince is back in Infinite City!" A girl squealed. The rest of the girls squealed back and gushed. "I know right? I'm so happy about it. I might go to Infinite City later and hope I catch a glimpse of him."

Others weren't so happy about the news, but the guys also had something to celebrate. "Does this mean professor Gui will stop giving us all these annoying pop quizzes?" One stated to his friend as he closed his book in despair. "We can only hope, dude."

Feng Lan snickered to herself, and taking out her tablet went into Infinite City's webpage to see if there really had been such a hype about Prince now that he was back from the Southern Continent.

Lu Jing and Gu Yun Fei walked into the classroom and stared at Feng Lan, then before the professor walked in and told them to go to their seats, took the seats next to the girl and smirked.

"Ohohohoho," Lu Jing leaned close enough to see what her friend was doing and grinned. "Isn't it a bit ironic to be going through forums that talk about yourself?" She whispered to Feng Lan.

Feng Lan was startled and squeaked, nearly jumping out of her seat. "You scared me!" And looking to the sides she made sure no one was listening to her, then running a finger through the tablet to scroll down, she shrugged. "It's more like curiosity. They're all really interested, but no one really knows what he's been up to. It's hilarious to see the comments."

Gu Yun Fei stared at the tablet as well and snickered at the comments. "You're right! These are hilarious!" Then he glanced to Fen Lan with a serious face. "But honestly, where was he?"

Feng Lan didn't really want to be overheard and her secret to be revealed when she has kept it for so long so she simply took out a clean fresh piece of paper and drew a north, south, east, west arrow then circled the one going south. Gu Yun Fei and Lu Jing could only stare.

"NO WAY!" Gu Yun Fei shook his head. The entire class stared his way at the outburst. "Uhmmm..." The class blinked, curious as to what he yelled for. Lu Jing intervened. "You didn't do the reading again Feng Lan? Professor Gui is going to go after you again." She pat her friend's back.

"I'm sorry I overslept last night and didn't study." Feng Lan sighed dramatically and placed the tablet down.

"That's what the fuss what about?" The girls were all upset. "I thought it was something about Prince." The others nodded then went back to gossiping, "so anyways... I heard from a good source that Prince was most likely looking for ways for him to be away from Gui for a couple of days." The girls all shrieked. "Why would anyone from Odd Squad want to be away from each other? They're all bishies!"

Ming Gui Wen cleared his throat. "If you all would stop saying false rumors," he walked into the class. "We can start."

"Professor Gui!" Everyone frantically went to their original seats.

Feng Yang Ming walked in just as Gui was about to close the door.  
"How nice of you to join us. " Gui said as his student found his seat and stuffed chips and other snacks that were in his hand to his backpack and took out the literature book. "Wouldn't be anywhere else, professor." He sarcastically retorted back.

"You're late!" Feng Lan whispered to her brother.

"I was hungry!" He mouthed back. "This is your fault. You're paying me back from your allowance."

"Feng Lan! Feng Yang Ming! Whatever sibling feud you have it can wait until after the lesson." Gui chastised them.

"Yes professor..." They chorused together.

"Good. And Feng Lan," he pointed to her tablet that was still in Second Life's homepage. "Put that away."

She blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
